Save This Night
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Because "love" and "love" don't usually mean the same thing. Set after Just Be Friends and Before Thunderstorms
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to 雛森.N. :P Happy 21st b-day, Grandma~ May the wrinkles be few, and the grey hairs be perpetually dyed.

This is a quick little one shot I thought really hard about. I've rewritten and revised it many times, but this little story was the best I could come up with. And just so we're clear… the thoughts conveyed in the story are but a mere fraction of what I really think and feel. .-. And what I really think and feel is… I feel sorry she chose me. Lol.

* * *

Save This Night

By 雛森.Y

Part 1 of 2

* * *

I laid beside you in bed, holding your delicate frame in my arms, too scared to move a muscle and wake you by accident; I didn't want to disturb your peaceful slumber. A small smile graced your face as you slept—an angel (my angel)—which made my heart race as you snuggled in closer to me. I think to myself, "How on Earth did I get lucky enough to make you love me?" This is a question I've thought about meticulously. Each theory and conclusion I came up with never added up. There was always something missing in the equation, and because that little piece was missing, the reason why you love me remained an unsolvable conundrum.

People would often argue that you weren't the prettiest girl, and that I could do (much) better. But then I look at the disbelievers straight in the eyes and give my best smile before beating the tartar sauce out them for disrespecting "my girl". They have no right to criticize you, no one does.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but that isn't true—at least when you come into the equation. Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that you were the fairest maiden of them all. Sure you didn't have the silkiest of hair; you would often wake up with a head full of tangles. And your cooking bordered between toxic waste and death, but I would still eat whatever you made for me—as long as it was made with love, it was perfect for human (I'm probably the only person who can stomach your cooking) consumption. You have infuriating mood swings at the worst possible times, but getting yelled at in public is all worth it when I see you pout. You really aren't that tall, so we have had problems going to certain places because of how young you look, but I can still stick my head way up high and proudly say, "That's my girl friend!"

Unlike the rollercoaster, I didn't have a height restriction. I would accept you no matter what.

You have redeeming qualities too, a bit _too _many to be honest. You're smarter than anyone else I've met, and you're also the bravest. I've never seen you back away from a challenge or from trying something new. You've always dived in head first without regret—I owe this part of you many thanks, because without it, I don't know how you would have reacted to my sudden confession.

Sometimes I wonder what you see in me. I'm a soft spoken coward who stutters when put under pressure. I can't offer you much. I don't have money; I don't have many talents that can get you to live the lifestyle of a queen, and I definitely can't be your gallant knight in shining armour.

So what do you see in me, Nanoha?

You mumbled an incoherent word in your sleep that it slightly resembled my name. Were you dreaming of me? Of course you were. Who else would you be thinking of in your sleep?

My arms tighten around your body, your warmth filling me with a feeling of completion—my other half. Your hair smelled so nice tonight, and it's so soft to the touch. I felt like I nose was buried in a fluffy puppy's fur.

How can you be so amazing?

It's late now, around 4:20am, and I still haven't gotten a minute of sleep since we went to bed. I wanted to savour every second I had with you, because by tomorrow I'll be leaving, and I know you'll be standing by her side as you bid me farewell.

This fleeting moment belonged to me and me alone.

Right now you are in my arms sleeping peacefully and not in hers. I never really understood why you keep pushing yourself to be with her, when all she gives you in return are nightmares and heartaches—I wouldn't do that to you.

My heart beats faster as our lips neared. _'Just one, just one,'_ I thought. _'_She_ won't know that I stole a kiss.'_

Just as our lips touched, you seductively moaned "Fate-chan," before closing the gap once more. The kiss (my first kiss) tasted wonderful; it was everything I dreamed of and more.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds more before you broke away and snuggled in closer to me. My heart was beating so loud, I was scared you'd hear it and wake up; the sound was deafening to my ears.

Just for tonight, let this moment belong only to me… but you were dreaming of someone else.

* * *

P.s- This is indeed a small moment in the "Thunderstorms" and "Just Be Friends" series. :P … though technically, they're the same storyline. XD

Anyways, I chose to write another story for the "Thunderstorms" series is mostly because (for some strange unfathomable reason) my wife loves the storyline, which makes me quite happy to be honest.

So yeah… :x Hbd.

Oh, forgot to mention this story is crucial to the "main" story which will be posted up... eventually(?).


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said. Crucial to the plot.

* * *

Save This Night

By 雛森.Y

Part 2 of 2

* * *

It was a busy morning today. You were running around your house looking for your textbook and talking on the phone at the same time. I found it comical that you were so frazzled about finding some silly book with extremely easy problems. Collaborating Raising Heart's systems were harder than Earth's primitive math.

"Fate-chan, are you sure I didn't leave it at your place?" You ran passed me and dug around the cabinet. "How sure are you? We left our stuff behind pretty quickly—oh never mind, I found it!" You blushed furiously and stamped your foot. "Mou, you didn't have to say 'I told you so,'… where I found it? Oh… it was in the chip cabinet."

"Nanoha," I called out. "You better get going."

You looked up at the clock behind me and yelped. "Fate-chan, I gotta run! We'll meet up at the usual place?" A small pause occurs as you waited for Fate to reply. "Un, got'cha. I love you too. Hang up… no, you hang up… no, you hang up." I wished my reflexes were fast enough to cover my ears before you said you loved her. You smiled at me as you tossed the book in my direction. I caught it of course, but the edge dug into the palm of my hand. "Fate-chan, mou… I don't have time to be playing games! Jeez, fine be that way."

"Nanoha, you really should get going or you'll be late."

"Fate-chan, hang up please? I hung up last time, so it's your turn!" You ignored me and rushed to your book bag, double checking the items within. "Baa, fine! You win this time, but victory shall be mine—some other day!"

"Nanoha, your math book?"

You begrudgingly hung up the phone and looked at me with a smile as you stretched your hand out for the book. I passed the book back to you, electricity shooting through me as our fingers touched; light crimson tinted your pale cheeks as shoved the item into your bag.

"C-Come on, Yuuno-kun! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends." you said with a quiver in your voice. I nodded my head as I followed you. We saw your mother washing some dishes in the kitchen and waved our goodbyes. She smiled at me kindly, almost apologetically, and returned to her dishes.

"Your mom is really nice, Nanoha." I said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, she is… ne, Yuuno-kun?"

"Hm?"

Slipping your shoes on, you eyes hidden beneath your bangs, you asked, "Do you think I'll be a good mother too?"

"Why do you ask?"

Shaking your head you replied, "Nothing really… I was just kind of wondering."

"Oh, I see…" I was an idiot when it came to you, so I tried my best to say something funny to cheer you up. "Are you planning on having kids with Fate? I can see them now, destructive and seductive—"

"Actually yeah, I am—not now of course!"

A gripping sensation constricted my heart, and I found it difficult to breathe. I knew I didn't have a chance with you now that you and Fate made things official (for now), but I didn't think you thought that far ahead in your relationship with her. Though, I will admit… I can see the two of you as loving parents. You'd be (overly) strict, while Fate would be (overly) nurturing.

I will, however, refuse to imagine the two of you in such a serious relationship. I know that somewhere deep inside your heart is a little place for me. I know you have feelings for me too, and that this thing you're going through with Fate is just phase you're going through… you'll grow out of it. I know you will.

The walk to your school was a quiet one. You were a few steps ahead of me, obviously still flustered from earlier.

"Nanoha, can you tell me something?"

"Uh… sure." you replied hesitantly.

"Can you tell me what Fate has that I don't? Minus the obvious physical differences that is."

You stopped walking and turned to face me. Your face held mixed emotions: remorse, uncertainty, and discomfort. "I love her," you replied without hesitation. "I can't live without her, I need her by my side… we're destined to be together—Precia created her just for me."

What hurt the most wasn't your straight to the point words, but the fact you said it so honestly.

"Then where do I stand?"

Again, remorse, uncertainty, and discomfort crossed your face. "You're my best friend Yuuno-kun, and I love you too, but it's a different kind of love. You don't make my heart beat fast, you don't make me feel like I'm the luckiest girl world—not that I'm saying I'm not lucky to have you as a friend—it's a different feeling when I'm with Fate-chan. When she touches me, even the tiniest of touch, can make me melt.

Yuuno-kun, you'll find someone better than me. And I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I had some feelings for you, but last night when I kissed you confirmed how I felt. There wasn't a spark; I had to think of Fate-chan to make it even remotely enjoyable."

"Y-You were awake the whole time?"

"Not really, I was half conscious, but… I was awake for that kiss."

Tears pricked at my eyes, but I fought desperately to stop them. It was hard to breathe, and even harder to accept the truth.


End file.
